1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving container for a display device and a liquid crystal display device having the receiving container. More particularly, the invention relates to a receiving container for a display device capable of improving grounding characteristics and a liquid crystal display device having the receiving container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device displays images using electrical and optical characteristics of liquid crystal installed therein. The LCD device has various advantages, for example, such as thin thickness, small volume and lightweight in comparison with a cathode ray tube (CRT). Thus, LCD devices have been widely used for portable computers, communication devices, television sets, and the like.
The LCD device includes a liquid crystal controlling unit that controls the liquid crystal, and a light providing unit that provides the liquid crystal with light. For example, the LCD device includes an LCD panel serving as the liquid crystal controlling unit and a backlight assembly serving as the light providing unit.
The LCD device further includes a driving unit that drives the LCD panel. The driving unit includes a flexible printed circuit (FPC). The FPC of the LCD device is grounded in order to protect driving circuits installed thereon from electro-static discharge (ESD) and electro-magnetic interference (EMI) generated in the LCD device.
The LCD device employs a conductive double-sided adhesive tape to ground the FPC through a bottom chassis receiving the backlight assembly. In detail, an insulation layer is formed between the FPC and the bottom chassis, and then the insulation layer is partially removed, so that the removed insulation layer is replaced with the conductive double-sided adhesive tape. Thus, the FPC and the bottom chassis are electrically connected to each other, so that the FPC is grounded.
Alternatively, a gap is formed between the bottom chassis receiving the backlight assembly and the FPC. The above-mentioned conductive double-sided adhesive tape is replaced with the gap. Thus, although the bottom chassis and the FPC do not make contact with each other, a spark is induced from a high voltage difference therebetween to generate a grounding path, so that the FPC is grounded.
However, a grounding method using the conductive double-sided adhesive tape has disadvantages in that manufacturing cost of the LCD device increases and manufacturing processes are complex. A grounding method using the gap has further disadvantages in that an FPC is irregular and unstable.